Professor Layton and the Unfinished Paintings
by STift1981
Summary: The arrival of Professor Layton's niece is complicated by a mystery in the art world. Can he uncover the secrets and still protect those he cares for? Find out... Takes place between The Diabolical Box and The Unwound Future.


Well, this is my first attempt at a Professor Layton fanfic. I got hooked on the first game and, after the second came out, I wanted to give it a try. I hope people like it.

* * *

**Professor Layton and the Unfinished Paintings**

**Chapter 1: Cryptic Greetings**

The atmosphere on that warm mid-July afternoon was one of excitement and anticipation. Throughout London, children from every school were cluttering nearly every street, talking with friends about how they would spend their much-looked-forward-to summer holidays. Some mentioned visiting the continent (like France or Spain), others hoped to play at the seashore, and still others planned to visit family close to home. Many school kids were cramming into nearby buses and trams to get home. Those who lived closer to their schools were more than content to walk home. It was a great opportunity to have that last chat with friends whom, they knew, they wouldn't see again for another 6 weeks.

One of these eager children – a young boy around 12 years old - was currently sitting on a bench on Baker Street with his school bag in his lap. He proceeded to look up and down the busy road, as if looking for someone. After a few minutes, he looked left, smiled, and then waved.

"Flora!" he called, "Over here, Flora!" The person he was addressing turned out to be a young girl of about 15 years. Her large brown eyes caught sight of the boy, causing her to smile before quickening her pace to join him.

"Hello, Luke," she replied, seating herself beside him, "How was your last day of school?"

Luke sighed and sunk a little in his seat. "Alright, I guess. It's just that…well…I won't be able to see any of my mates until September." He sighed again before resuming, "Paul's off to visit family in Ireland, Sam's parents have a beach house up in Beadnell, and Charlie's spending his holidays in America."

Flora looked at her young friend thoughtfully, "I'm sure that we'll have a great summer ourselves. I mean, we've been to some interesting places already."

"That's true," Luke replied, managing a small chuckle before frowning again, "Still, the Professor hasn't had any unusual cases in months. I tell you, Flora; if something strange doesn't happen soon to get me out of being bored sitting in that office, keeping records of the Professor's appointments and reading for so many hours, I'm not sure I'll-"

"Oh," Flora interrupted, "Luke, the tram's coming." Both children stood up and walked over to a small cluster of people who were already gathering to catch the tram. As it was pulling to the side of the road, Luke pulled out a brochure and read the map on it. One of the stops – the second stop after this – was a place called 'Gressenheller University'.

Luke smiled as he folded the paper up again and put it in his pocket. "We should arrive in time for the end of his last lecture," he announced.

As the tram pulled away from the curb, Luke and Flora glanced through the window at all the shops and houses they passed. A produce stand about two streets over was selling fresh tomatoes and various vegetables; they looked so good that they almost made Luke hungry. Flora chose that time to read a little from a small book of poetry she had in her bag.

"I have to admit," Luke stated, turning to her with a grin, "I can't think of anyone I'd rather spend my holidays with than my two closest friends: you, and the world's greatest archaeologist and puzzle-solving detective himself!" Flora laughed, happy that Luke had gotten over his pre-vacation blues so quickly.

The great man being talked about was Professor Hershel Layton, a renowned archeologist who currently taught at the University they were heading to. While it was true that Layton was also an expert at solving complex puzzles, to say that he was a detective was merely exaggeration. Those who did call him such attributed it to his keen powers of deduction and ability to fully observe a situation. Aside from this, Layton had other amazing talents: a star fencer, a train-enthusiast, and a full knowledge of every kind of tea in the world. What truly set him apart from everyone else, however, was that – no matter what – he always embraced the role of a true English gentleman. Luke knew this for a fact, because the Professor always instructed him on what a gentleman did or did not do.

Luke himself had been apprenticed under the Professor for nearly two years now. Before that, he had grown up in a quiet country village a few miles outside of London, and was a fervent admirer of the man. Often, he would collect every newspaper article regarding Layton to learn about his many accomplishments. It was after reading one about a trip to Egypt that Luke finally got the nerve to write the Professor. When the reply came he was very nervous, but it turned into confusion when he discovered that Layton had sent him a puzzle, along with instructions to solve it and send it back. Luke spent days trying to figure it out before finally solving and returning it. After a few more days, another letter arrived; inside was a 'congratulations' and an invitation to apprentice under him. Luke was excited beyond measure at this, and immediately sent his acceptance. Over time, the two formed both a strong friendship and a fascination for puzzles.

Flora was a more recent addition to the small group. In fact, it was during Luke's first major adventure with Layton that they met her. She was the only daughter of the late Baron Augustus Reinhold, a wealthy landowner from a town called St. Mystere. Flora's mother, Lady Violet, had passed away when she was only a few years old, and her father sometime after. For most of her life, Flora was raised by her father's own servants, and lived a lonely life. After her fifteenth birthday, however, Professor Layton and Luke had come to St. Mystere in search of a hidden treasure. After a series of events, Flora agreed to leave the village with them. It took her a while to get used to living in such a big city, but the two young men did everything they could to make her stay comfortable and cheerful. Her one fault was, since she was never properly taught how to cook, her attempts at making dinner for everyone always turned into a big mess.

* * *

After 20 minutes, the tram finally stopped in front of the University. Flora and Luke got off and immediately headed in the direction of the Archeology Building. Luke had been to the campus countless times, so he knew his way around well enough. There aim was to meet the Professor at his office so that they could go out for afternoon tea. Since the offices were on the fourth floor, they took the elevator. Upon arrival, they made a quick stop to see Mrs. Olivia Fairfield, the department head. She was a middle-aged woman who was always compassionate yet stern with the students and teachers, but she always had warm words for Luke since they both shared a love of animals.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Fairfield," the children said.

"Hello, Luke, Flora," she replied, taking off her reading glasses, "Are you here to see Hershel again?"

"Yes, ma'am," Luke answered, "Is he in his office yet?"

Mrs. Fairfield shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no; he's overseeing the final examinations right now." She paused to look at the clock: 3:15 PM, "It doesn't look like he'll be up for another fifteen minutes. Would you like to wait in his office? I have the keys with me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fairfield, we'd like that." Luke took the keys being handed to him and was just about to head out the door with Flora when they were stopped.

"Oh, Luke, before you go, would you kindly bring Hershel's mail with you? I have a meeting to go to, and it's out of my way."

"Of course," Luke replied, "After all, a gentleman always accepts a request from a lady." Mrs. Fairfield giggled as the boy ran to the office mailbox. He found the one that said 'Layton, Hershel', and grabbed every piece of mail before the two of them headed out again.

As they walked down the hallway, Luke began to flip through the envelopes. There were a couple of magazines, letters from potential students, and one letter from the Dean of the University… Finally reaching the office, Luke took out the keys and opened the door. Aside from the clutter of papers on the desk, the room was quite clean. Luke put the mail on a nearby table to sort it while Flora began straightening out the desk. Then he picked up another letter and stopped: the letter was from America – specifically, Boston, Massachusetts.

"Flora?" he asked "Did the Professor ever mention knowing anyone from America?"

Pausing to look at him, Flora thought for a minute. "Not that I recall," she answered, "Why?"

"Then who would be sending him a letter from Massachusetts?" Both children looked at the letter; the name on the return address was not one they recognized: Ms. Elizabeth Noltan.

Slowly, Flora's puzzled face turned hopeful, "Maybe this is that _strange case_ you were hoping for, Luke."

Luke looked back at her, "Do you think so?"

"Well, it's possible," she replied, "Maybe she has some great mystery that needs solving, and she needs our help."

Luke put on a determined face, "Or perhaps she's in trouble, and needs our help to face it!"

"Or perhaps it is nothing serious at all," said a voice from behind. Both children nearly jumped when they heard the voice, but managed to turn around. Standing in the doorway was the Professor himself, tall top hat and all. He was leaning against the wall with an amused smile; clearly, he had arrived just in time to hear them discussing the mysterious letter. Luke and Flora both smiled and giggled at seeing him, until Luke suddenly darted over and took the briefcase that rested next to his left leg.

"Allow me, Professor," Luke grunted as picked it up; it was a little heavy. 'The exams are probably all inside here,' he thought to himself.

"That's quite alright, my boy," Layton said, "I only need to drop those papers off at the main office before we leave. There's a quaint little tea house just a short walk away, I can look at my mail when we get there." With that, he picked up the letters and the three of them walked out the door.

* * *

"So, what happened, Professor?" Luke asked as they sat down at a small table outside the teahouse, "Mrs. Fairfield said you wouldn't be done for another fifteen minutes, and that was five minutes before you got to the office."

Layton was looking at his letters as he responded, "Well, I thought so, too. But the exam appeared to take less time than I originally expected." At that moment he picked up the letter from America, and his face brightened. "Now, I believe you two are curious about this letter, correct?" They nodded. "Well, it just so happens that Ms. Elizabeth Noltan is my niece."

Luke was so surprised that he nearly fell backwards in his chair. "You never told me you had a niece…or ANY family for that matter!"

The professor smiled gently in response to his apprentice's outburst, "Really? In that case, I apologize for not telling you. Elizabeth is actually my cousin Rachael's daughter, from Boston. I've only been to America a few times in my career, but when I go, I always make time to visit them.

"Elizabeth and I have always been close, ever since she was a small child. I remember she would always beg me to tell her stories about places I've been, people I've met, and the like. There were even times when she would tell me riddles she had learned, and we would both laugh at the solutions," Layton paused to chuckle before continuing, "During our times apart, she would often write secret messages to me. It was sort of like our own secret language."

"What does she look like, Professor?" Luke asked.

Layton brought a hand to his chin, "Well, the last time I actually visited her, she was no older than yourself, Luke, and that was years ago; she'd be in her early twenties by now. I can only recall that she had long brown hair, bright blue eyes filled with curiosity, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. You know, the most recent letter I received from her said that she was currently studying the arts: music, painting, sculpting, theater, and such. The prospect actually suits her; she once told me that she wanted to become either an artist or an actress."

"I hope she's doing well," Flora said, "I would love to see her work."

"Me too," Luke agreed. Layton opened the envelope and took out the letter. As he began to read its contents, he quickly burst out laughing. "Huh? What's so funny, Professor?"

Despite his mirth, Layton paused and replied, "Remember when I said she would send me secret messages?" Without waiting for an answer he handed the letter to Luke, whose face became a mixture of shock and confusion at what he saw:

**Ddkr Jncld Hdrshdb,**

**W ckn't bdlwdvd wt's bddn sh lhng swncd W lkst skw bhj. Bhj mjst rdkllb bd bjsb wf bhj ckn't chmd hvdr th vwswt knbmhrd. Mhm knd Dkd mwss bhj, thh, knd mb lwttld brhthdr, Nwck, mwssds cktchwng bhj wn hnd hf hws prkctwckl jhkds. Hhw hkvd bhj bddn, knbwkb? Knd hhw's thkt cjtd lwttld sqjwrt bhj'vd ght lwvwng wwth bhj?**

**Thwngs krd ghwng grdkt fhr md hn thws dnd. W'vd spdnt k fdw bdkrs kt - knd grkdjktdd frhm - k fkmhjs krt schhhl wn Ndw Bhrk. Bjt, bhj'll ndvdr gjdss whkt hkppdndd: kftdr grkdjktwhn, W wks hffdrdd k chkncd th stjdb mhrd sdrwhjslb...wn Lhndhn! Ckn bhj bdlwdvd wt? W'll bd ghwng th schhhl wn bhjr hhmdthwn! W kccdptdd, hf chjrsd; nht hnlb ws wt k ghhd chkncd th pdrfdct mb crkft, bjt W whjld ndvdr pkss jp kn hpphrtjnwtb th sdd mb fkvhrwtd jncld.**

**W'm stwll mkkwng prdpkrktwhns ks W wrwtd thws ldttdr, sh W dhn't knhw whdn bhj'll gdt thws. W'm dstwmktdd th krrwvd wn Lhndhn twh wddks frhm nhw, knd W wks hhpwng bhj knd W chjld spdnd shmd twmd thgdthdr. Ckll md whdn bhj gdt mb ldttdr - W thwnk bhj stwll hkvd mb phhnd njmbdr, rwght?**

**Hhpd th hdkr frhm bhj shhn!**

**Lhvd,**

**Lwzzwd**

"What 'n the… what's this?!"

* * *

Well, what do you think? I decided to add a little puzzle of my own to the first chapter. See if you can figure out what the message is before Chapter 2. Have fun!

*Update* If you still can't get it, here's a hint: there's something missing in this whole message...


End file.
